Siempre a tu lado
by Luchia Dragnell
Summary: El no la protegío cuando ella lo necesito, él se arrempentira e ira por ella dejando todo atras.. para ir a buscar lo más importante para él


Era una mañana hermosa en Magnolia,aquella linda rubia se había despertado dejando mostrar sus grandes ojeras, que nos revelan que no tuvo una buena noche.

Había tenido un sueño que rápidamente aparecía de nuevo en su mente recordando cada una de la terribles escenas que presencio

_*Que haría si ese sueño se cumpliera y no puedo ayudar o proteger a mis amigos, desde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos eh seguido pensando que soy muy débil e inútil y solo causo problemas a los demás .. No pude soportar la humillación cuando pelee contra Flare de Raven Tail,aunque claro que al final los descalificaron por la trampa pero aun así también perdí contra Minerva de Sabertooth de una forma tan patética y para colmo con lo de el plan eclipse que tampoco fui de ayuda, bueno aunque cerré la puerta pero con la ayuda de Yukino pero si hubiera actuado mucho mas rápido no hubiesen pasado los 7 dragones ,quizás menos y no hubiera sido tanta la catástrofe_, pensó

Se levanto de su cama aun cansada y fue a darse un baño, para luego cambiarse y desayunar.

Uhmm..- dijo la rubia- es raro que no este aquí Natsu y Happy , seguro deben estar ya en el gremio,Bien!, entonces iré para allá a decirles a todos que me iré por un tiempo para entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte- Dijo con entusiasmo Lucy

Entonces se abrieron la puertas del gremio y entro Lucy. Llamo la atención de todos para darles la noticia

- Amigos! quiero decirles que me tomare un tiempo para entrenar, no estaré aquí por un tiempo vine para despedirme-dijo Lucy

- Queeee!-Todos en el gremio se sorprendieron con sus palabras

- Así es... es que últimamente estuve pensando y quiero ser muy fuerte para poder ayudar y proteger a mis amigos , ami familia que son ustedes -Dijo la rubia algo triste

- Algunos miembros sonreían por lo que dijo Lucy otros lloraban por saber cuanto cariño les tenia ella

- Lucy!.. yo te ayudare a entrenar iremos tu, yo y Happy!- dijo un chico con la cabellera rosada- sera como una misión

- Aye!- Dijo un exceed azul

- Un momento nosotros también te ayudaremos!- dijo Erza-Iremos también nosotros Gray, Wendy, Charle

Lucy solo sonreía sabia que sus amigos la querían ayudar y se sentía querida por todos los miembros del gremio, pero por alguna razón se sentía algo cansada y tenia sueño

- Chicos..-dijo algo sonrojada por la palabras de sus amigos- Gracias!.. aprecio mucho todo esto pero..

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

-Pero es algo que siento que debo hacer sola enserio me gustaría ir con ustedes pero siento que debo hacerlo con mis propios esfuerzos-Dijo Lucy decidida

...

- Lucy te encuentras bien , te noto algo cansada- dijo la voz de un mago del gremio

- Si!, estoy bien solo algo cansada pero ya se me pasara!- le respondió Lucy

- Esta bien Lucy!- dijo Erza sorprendiendo a Lucy- somos tus amigos y confiamos en ti .Se que estarás bien

- Erza...-pronuncio Lucy

- Cuídate Lucy- Dijo gray- Cuídate mucho Lucy-san, te estaremos esperando-dijo esta ves Wendy a punto de llorar

Lucy asintió con una sonrisa

- Luce... debéras piensas ir ¿Sola? - dijo Natsu algo triste y preocupado

- Si !- Lucy respondió decidida

...

- Esta bien Lucy.. pero asegúrate de regresar lo mas rápido posible por que sino te iré a buscar-dijo Natsu con mas confianza aun

Lucy se sonrojo un poco

- Lucyy!..regresa rápido y cuídate te vamos a extrañar Natsu y yo- dijo Happy entre sollozos-Si regresas rápido te daré un pescado

Lucy sonrió

- Pero.. Lucy que es lo que harás con la renta de tu apartamento-dijo Erza

- Uhmm.. -pensó Lucy mientras ponía su mano sobre su mentón

- No te preocupes Lucy! yo y Happy lo pagaremos -dijo Natsu mientras hacia una sonrisa que solo el sabia hacer

- Gracias Chicos -Dijo la rubia muy feliz- pero no toquen nada , cuando regrese quiero encontrarlo todo como estaba

- A-Aye!- respondieron ambos ante la seria mirada de Lucy

- Bien entonc..-fui interrumpida por una peliazul que venia corriendo

- Luuuuu-chan... es enserio... ¿de verdad?- Dijo Levy apunto de llorar

- Levy-chan ... si es cierto- dijo Lucy algo triste

- pero..pe-pero Lu-chan, no quiero que te vallas eres mi mejor amiga- Levy ya estaba llorando

- No me iré para siempre Levy-chan, solo sera por un tiempo- añadió Lucy

- Esta bien Lu-chan pero asegúrate de no tardar mucho-dijo Levy mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que hace unos momentos caían

- Lucy asintió con una sonrisa- Cuando regrese te traeré muchos libros

Levy sonrió resignada ,pues se dio cuenta de lo decidida que estaba su mejor amiga

De pronto una chica de cabellos cafés se acerco a Lucy

- Lucy.. ¿recuerdas esto?-le hablo Cana enseñándole una carta

- Ahh... esa carta de cuando estábamos en la Isla Tenrou -dijo Lucy

- Si , con esto podremos saber cuando estés en peligro y rápidamente iremos a ayudarte- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero dudo de que se active pues se que estarás bien - añadió

- Gracias Cana- dijo la rubia muy feliz pues sabia como le apreciaban todos en es gremio, su familia

- Bien.. entonces Adiós

- Adiós Lucy!- todos en el gremio gritaron juntos algo tristes por la ida de su compañera y amiga aunque sabían que ella regresaría pero el gremio no seria igual del todo

Lucy dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida no sin antes levantar su mano derecha apuntando hacia el cielo

.

.

En medio del bosque se dirigían cierto grupo de magos a quien sabe donde pero mientras caminaban discutían

- Todo esto es tu culpa, idiota

- ¿Mi culpa?,

- Claro que si ,si hubieses visto que misión estabas escogiendo no estaríamos en estos problemas ahora

- Eh?.. no.. solo que la recompensa me pareció tentadora

- Pero si tenemos suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir 8 meses sin hacer nada,deja de decir excusas patéticas

- Tsk!... Esta bien! .. si, no me fije en que misión tomaba y simplemente la acepte sin siquiera saber información sobre esta, Ya lo admití ¿Estas Feliz?- Dijo enojado reconociendo su error

Su rostro no presentaba ninguna expresión , pero el en fondo era cierto, se encontraba feliz pues le había ganado a su compañero de misiones y su amigo, Sting.

- Frosch se siente cansado- Dijo un exceed en traje de rana de color rosa

- Hemos estado caminando horas por el bosque ¿a donde exactamente nos dirigimos, Sting-kun? - Dice cierto exceed color rojo

- ¿Eh?.. ¿A donde? - dijo el rubio

La verdad era que Sting estaba caminando sin rumbo ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, pues estaba tan enojado que no le presto mucha importancia

- Sting, ¿a donde estamos yendo?- Dijo cierto azabache algo curioso

- Uhmm... no lo se, ni siquiera se donde exactamente estamos- respondió sin rodeos ante la pregunta de su amigo

- QUEEEEE!- Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo asustando a Sting

- Yo te seguí por que ... - Rogue se detuvo

- ¿porque?-pregunto Sting

Rogue tampoco savia por que razón lo seguía la verdad era que Rogue lo seguía a todas partes que fuese ya que Sting y él eran... muy muy cercanos

- Uhmm... Olvídalo-dijo sin saber que responder tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿donde estamos?

- Diablos, te dije que no lo se- respondió furioso el DS de la luz

- Frosch opina que primero deberíamos salir de este bosque- Dijo el exceed

- Lector opina igual- dijo Lector tratando de copiar a su amigo exceed

- Bien.. pero ¿por donde es el camino?- dijo Rogue algo confundido

- Já.. somo Dragon Slayers usemos la nariz para poder saber hacia donde dirigirnos-dijo el rubio

Entonces Sting uso su olfato de dragón ..

- Mierda! no huelo nada, solo arboles y flores - dijo enojado

- Haber yo... Tienes razón nada fuera de lo común arboles ,plantas -dijo resignado Rogue- Bien supongo que tendremos que seguir caminando- volvió a decir sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

- Espera!- dijo Sting asustando a sus amigos

- ¿Que pasa Sting-kun? - dijo Lector

- Un aroma peculiar , ¿ tu, Rogue no lo sientes?- respondió y a la ves pregunto

- Tiene razón es.. no sabría decir que es ese aroma- respondió Rogue

_Es como aquella ves en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos_* pensó Sting

Aquel aroma se les hacia familiar pero no podían recordar donde y de quien o que era

- Se esta acercando- dijo Rogue

- Tienes razón, un momento ahora esta acercándose mas rápido es ... - Sting estaba diciendo

- ¿Vainilla? - dijeron Sting y Rogue al unisono

- Arriba! -dijo Frosch

- KYYAAAAAAA!

- Pero que carajos? - dijo el rubio pues no sabia que era eso que estaba cayendo del cielo

_*una hada_, pensó Sting

¿Por que?, pues fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al ver a esa linda chica de cabellos rubios como los de él y con un aroma delicioso cayendo del cielo hacia el

*_no , las hadas vuelan y ella no tiene alas no puede ser un hada_, volvió a pensar

Fue todo lo que alcanzo a pensar con el poco tiempo que tuvo , pues cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya había caído

Lucy había caído sobre Sting y para colmo se había desmayado en el transcurso que caída por el encontraban en una posición muy comprometedora pero Lucy no era consiente de esto solo Sting y los que se encontraba presentes :Rogue,Lector y Frosch

- Diablos! eso dolió mucho- dijo Sting intentando levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que algo se lo impedía y era el cuerpo de Lucy- Eh!, ¿que es esto?

- Al parecer es el cuerpo de una chica que cayo del cielo- dijo sin expresión es su rostro Rogue, pero queriéndose reír por la situación en que se encontraba su amigo

- Frosch piensa lo mismo- Dijo el exceed

- Sting-kun ¿ te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lector

- Eh? Si.. Uhmm ¿Esta muerta?- dijo Sting levantándose y dejando el cuerpo de Lucy a un lado

- Creo que se desmayo o algo así - Dijo Rogue mirando a la chica

- Bueno dejemosla ahí y sigamos con nuestro camino estoy empezando a tener hambre- Dijo el rubio caminando solo

- Sting... - pronunciaba Rogue- no podemos dejarla aquí tirada a medio bosque

- eh?.. ¿por que no? ..-dijo Sting algo malhumorado

- Por que no es de caballeros hacer eso , Sting-kun- dijo Lector - me estas decepcionando Sting-kun

- Frosch opina lo mismo, eso esta mal- Dijo Frosch

- Tsk!.. Esta bien - dijo mientras cargaba a la rubia en sus espaldas- Apúrense tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, tengo hambre

Todos caminaban sin decir ni una sola palabra después de lo sucedido, solo se escuchaban los gruñidos del estomago de Sting, por lo cual sus amigos se aguantaban las ganas de reír

_*Esto no puede estar pasando, estamos perdidos, cae una chica del cielo sobre mi , se desmaya y ahora tengo cargarla y encima tengo hambre, Maldición!_, pensó Sting

_*Pero ese aroma proviene de ella, es endemoniadamente delicioso, Un momento.. ella es_

- Lucy Heratfilia- pronuncio Sting

- Eh?-dijo Rogue

- Creo que así se llama. es una maga celestial de Fairy Tail, peleo contra Flare de Raven Tail y Minerva,de la cuales perdió patéticamente- Dijo el Rubio

- Tienes razón ya la recordé, también es la chica del plan Eclipse que cerro las puertas junto con Yukino -Dijo DS de las sombras

- Ujum!,vaya chica con la que no hemos encontrado - Dijo Sting mientras observaba el rostro de Lucy

Luego de una horas llegaron a un pueblo y se hospedaron en un hotel que no se veía tan mal, llevaron a Lucy a su habitación y ellos salieron al comedor a almorzar pues estaban hambrientos, sobre todo Sting.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿como llegue aquí?, pensó Lucy pues se había despertado después de una horas

Bajo de su habitación tratando de buscar una cara conocida que la haya llevado aquel lugar, seguramente pensaba que era Natsu, quien otra ves la había salvado de haber muerto ante esa caída, como siempre lo hacia, pero en realidad no savia que lo que la había salvado era el cuerpo de Sting.

Siguió buscando hasta que llego al comedor y se encontró con esos 4 pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente

Vaya , ya despertaste - dijo algo arrogante Sting

- ¿Que paso? ¿quienes son ustedes? ¿como llegue aquí?- dijo confundida Lucy

_*Como se atreve esta estúpida hada a no recordarnos, a lo mejores magos de Sabertooth_, pensó Sting

- La verdad, no sabemos como fue que caistes del cielo, solo que caistes sobre mi y nosotros te trajimos aquí - dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado

- Ahh ¿ y quienes son ustedes?-volvió a preguntar Lucy

- que acaso no lo recuerdas ,somos de Sabertooth- dijo Sting tratando de ocultar su enojo

- Es cierto los dos Dragon Slayers Rogue y Sting- dijo Lucy, sacando una sonrisa en Sting que sabia que los recordaría de esa forma- Y ustedes son Frosch y Lector ¿verdad?

- Si!- dijeron ambos

- y Bien señorita Lucy Heratfilia ¿ como cayo desde el cielo? - pregunto Rogue

- eh? .. uhmm la verdad Soy Lucy Heartfilia no Lucy Heratfilia - dijo algo avergonzada Lucy

- Es la misma cosa ¿como caistes de esa gran altura Lucy Heratfilia?- dijo Sting burlandose de Lucy

- No me digas así ,soy Lucy Heartfilia,- Dijo la rubia enojándose

- Bien entonces te dire rubia, Y bien, rubia ¿como caistes? - volvio a molestarla Sting

- Solo dime Lucy, y si no lo has notado tu también eres rubio, Tonto!-esta ves dijo Lucy, haciéndolo enojar

- Tsk! pero no tanto como tu RU-BIA -Volvio a decir Sting

- Callate TONTO! TONTO! TONTO!- Lucy le estaba gritando a Sting, pero por alguna razón Sting parecía estarse divirtiendo ante las reacciones de la rubia

Rogue solo estaba viendo la escena que hacían ambos , hasta donde el sabia esa era la primera ves que Lucy y Sting hablaban pero parecía que se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo pues la forma en que discutían daba aires de que tenían mucha confianza entre si, en el fondo se sentía feliz por su amigo pues ya había pasado mucho desde que lo veía así.

A lo lejos unos ojos maniáticos los observaban, pero sobretodo a ella, a Lucy ,mientras susurraba _*Ruuuubiiiiiiaaa_

**Capitulo 2 : ¡Te extraño!**

En aquel comedor que ya casi quedaba vacío , se podía ver la figura de aquellos magos bulliciosos, bueno los únicos bulliciosos eran ese par de rubios por que sus otros amigos solo se quedaban observándolos mientras disimulaban su risa.

La oscuridad de la noche ya se había hecho presente y ya era muy tarde.

- Ya basta rubia .. - la intento calmar Sting después de haberla molestado- en serio ¿como caíste de ese lugar tan alto?

-¿Eh? .. la verdad no lo recuerdo bien ...-dijo algo confundida la rubia.

Y de pronto empezó a recordar y contarles lo que había sucedido.

- Estaba en el pueblo buscando un lugar donde hospedarme , de pronto escuche como alguien me llamaba, gritaba pidiéndome ayuda - todos la observaban con curiosidad mientras ella continuaba- simplemente seguí la vos hasta que de pronto me encontré frente al bosque y no dude en entrar ,deje mi .. Un momento ... MI ¡EQUIPAJEEEE! - todos se asustaron ante su reacción

-Debo de ir a buscarlo si no ¿que me pondré mañana?, mi ¡DINERO!-Lucy estaba desesperada y salio corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera! ¿A donde vas? -Dijo Sting tratando de detenerla - ¡Iré a buscar mis cosas! - Dijo Lucy mientras estaba apunto de salir, pero Sting la tomo del brazo

-¿Crees que encontraras algo? - el DS de la luz estaba enojado - Ya es muy tarde , no tiene caso , lo mas probable es que alguien se lo haya llevado , Tonta

-No me importa, iré a buscar-le dijo Lucy mientras se safo de el agarre de Sting

-¡No seas tonta rubia!, es muy tarde es peligroso salir a estas horas de la noc .. -fue interrumpido por Lucy

-¡Adiós chicos y gracias por todo! - dijo Lucy mientras desaparecía del lugar en donde se encontraban

-¡Hada tonta!- Sting solo pudo decir eso pues estaba muy enojado

..

El silencio en aquel lugar era tenso y abrumador, hasta que se escucharon la palabras de su amigo, que parecía que no había estado ahí en ningún momento pues no soltó ninguna palabra desde hace horas

-Quieres ir a saber si esta bien ¿no?- dijo Rogue algo aburrido

-¡Si ,claro! - lo dijo en tono iró estaba tratando de disimular- que haga lo que quiera esa rubia tonta, yo no soy su guardaespaldas ni nada por el estilo, bastante tuve hoy, estoy cansado ... Iré a dormir.

-¡Esta bien! Nos vemos mañana - Dijo Rogue observando a su amigo que se dirigía hacia su dormitorio

-Descansa bien Sting-kun!- esta ves se despidió Lector

-Frosch también tiene sueño hasta mañana chicos- no es necesario decirles quien lo dijo

~•~

Esa noche era muy fría, ella corría para saber si sus cosas seguían ahí... Pero ¿hacia donde corría? Ella no sabia ni siquiera en donde se encontraba pues a ese lugar la llevaron esos cuatro magos, quizás estaba en otro embargo sentía que en ese lugar hallaría algo, pero lo confundió pensando que ahí encontraría sus cosas.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? - Lucy se sorprendió al ver la figura de aquella persona - Ruuuubiiaaa

_*No puede ser, ¿por que ella esta aquí?_, pensó Lucy muy asustada

-D-de que hablas - Dijo Lucy tragando saliva- solo vine a buscar mis cosas

-Me sorprende que hayas venido aquí a buscarlas-dijo la pelirroja con tono divertido-acaso ¿es esto es lo que buscas? - Flare tenia en sus manos su mochila en donde se encontraban todas sus cosas

Lucy la miro sorprendida ¿como es que lo tenia?

-Lo encontré en un lugar mu lejos de aquí, Ruuubiiaa-dijo Flare sorprendiendo a Lucy

-Sabes rubia, ¿acaso no es raro que me veas aquí? - dijo Flare confundiendo a Lucy

-Yo llegue aquí por que .. no tengo porque decirte eso- Lucy no se dejo perturbar

-Ah claro, Luucyyy Ayúdenme Lucyy Porfavor! ... ¿Algo como eso? -Lucy se sorprendió.

_*¿como es que? .. acaso ¿era ella quien me llamo para que viniera aquí?_,pensó Lucy

-Tu .. -pronunciaba Lucy

-Exacto Yo!, fui quien te estaba llamando, déjame decirte que eres muy fácil de engañar Ruubiia- Dijo Flare afirmando todo lo que Lucy había estado pensando

-Es mas ¿no te pareció raro el sueño que tuviste anoche? .. creo seria mejor llamarlo pesadilla - Lucy no se movía - o que tal el hecho de que negaste la ayuda de tus amigos porque que yo sepa..Rubia tu no harías eso ,mas bien estarías encantada- continuo Flare - quizás alguien controlo tus sueños o te  
controlo a ti ,para así poderte alejar de tu gremio ¿no crees Ruuubiiaa?

Lucy no podía creer que todo fue obra de Flare ¿a que se debía su odio? , ¿por que odiaba a esa linda chica? Ella siempre ah sido amable con todos.

La pelirroja arrojo su mochila al suelo, pero Lucy rápidamente atrapó su mochila entes de que tocara al rebuscaba entre sus cosas y hallo sus llaves que era lo que mas le sintió aliviada pero sintió que allí faltaban cosas como su dinero y una que otra prenda de vestir.

-¿Donde esta lo que falta? - dijo Lucy ya sin miedo

-¿Lo que falta? .. ah verdad , lo tome - dijo la maga de Raven Tail

-Hey! Dame mi dinero- Dijo Lucy furiosa

-¿O que? , piensas acaso golpearme o algo parecido, Ruubiiaa- dijo Flare tratando de provocar a aquella rubia- Sabes aun eh olvidado lo que me hiciste en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¿eh? ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo la rubia aun sin comprender

- Ah ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? - Flare ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- el hecho de que me humillaste ante todo mi gremio ,estúpida Rubia!

- No lo entiendo .. Tu me humillaste ante todo Fiore, no solo a mí ,a mi gremio, A mi familia! - reclamo Lucy

- Tuvimos que hacer trampa para que yo ganara , Rubia! - dijo la pelirroja- todos en mi gremio se burlaron de mi

...

-Ya cállense! , hacen mucho ruido

Ambas magas voltearon para saber quien era la persona que pronunciaba esas palabras

-¿Sting? - dijo Lucy

El rubio la tomo del brazo no sin antes decir.

-Vamos ya es tarde, ademas ya encontraste tus cosas , eso era lo que querías ¿no?

-Si, pero Espera! ,Flare tiene mi dinero -dijo tratando de soltarse

-No importa Rogue y yo tenemos mucho, vayámonos- Dijo Sting sin mirarla

Lucy aun seguía confundida ,Flare había sido la persona que la había estado llamando hacia el bosque ¿pero porque?, Es simple. Su intención era la de guiar a Lucy hasta cierto precipicio y luego usar algún tipo de magia de hipnotizo, haciendo que ella misma caiga de ahí, y lo logro, pero no contaba con la presencia de aquel grupo de magos que la salvaron., y no seria fácil destruir a esa rubia con esos dos DS a su alrededor , sobre todo ese rubio llamado Sting

-Ruubiiaa- pronuncio Flare, ambos rubios voltearon- cuídate , no veremos pronto, Adiós Flare simplemente desapareció

-Debes haberle hecho algo muy muy malo para que te odie esa loca- Dijo Sting para volver a caminar

. . . .

Lucy no respondió nada

-Hey! rubia ¿estas bien? -le pregunto el rubio

-eh?,tu también eres rubio,tonto- Respondió Lucy volviendo en si

Ambos magos se dirigían al lugar donde se hospedaban mientras discutían de cosas sin sentido, pero aun así Lucy no pudo olvidar las palabras de Flare. Era cierto debía de cuidarse después de todo Flare la odiaba.

-Deja de pensar en esa Loca, no dejaremos que te haga algo - dijo Sting interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lucy.

-¿Eh? -Dijo la rubia sin entender

-por que vendrás con nosotros- dijo Sting mientra la miraba

-¿Que? .. no ... yo no puedo ir con ustedes ademas ustedes son de Sabertooth y yo de Fairy Tail- Lucy estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa ir con ellos- son gremios diferentes .. no puedo ir

-¿En serio? ... después de que te salvamos la vida, de que YO te salve la vida - dijo el rubio con una mirada divertida

-Idiota! te dije que no iría - Respondió Lucy mientras giraba y de iba, pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de Sting

-Acaso esta es tu forma de agradecerle a quien te salvo la vida, sabes que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es hacerme caso y venir conmigo ... digo con nosotros- continuo Sting- prácticamente tu vida me pertenece ,Rubia.

-Mi vida no te pertenece! no le pertenece a nadie! Solo ami! -Exclamo Lucy - pero para que quisieras llevar contigo a alguien tan débil como yo - esto ultimo lo dijo con tono triste

-Tu no eres débil, tu peleaste contra Flare y Minerva y no te rendiste dijo el rubio tratando de animarla mientras la observaba

-Pero aun así perdí- Lucy agachó su cabeza , ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo

-Flare no es débil ,si.. es fuerte , pero tu debiste de haberle derrotado, solo que hicieron trampa para no perder - Lucy savia que eso era verdad- y en cuanto a Minerva ¿que esperabas?, es la hija del maestro y seguro que yo ni podría ganarle.

Lucy se sorprendió ante sus palabras, no podía creer que Sting fuera así ya que el Sting que ella conocía era molesto y arrogante

-Tienes razón pero aun así sigo creyendo lo mismo - dijo Lucy mientras levantaba su rostro- Yo quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mi gremio, amis amigos, ami familia - dijo esto con una amable sonrisa

Sting no creyó que ella diría eso, solo pensaba en que Lucy quería ser fuerte para su propio beneficio, pero Lucy no quería ser fuerte por ella si no por su gremio.

- Yo amo ese gremio, y no quiero que sea destruido por alguien o algo, así que para el día en que algo como eso ocurra quiero estar lista para dar todo de mi ,por mi familia - La rubia se encontraba ya mas feliz

_*Lucy .. , es .. ella es .. como aquella persona_, pensó Sting

-Bien , entonces igual vendrás conmigo.. digo con nosotros- Al parecer Sting siempre confundía esa parte

-No! ya te dije que no! que terco eres!- dijo Lucy muy molesta

-Tsk! Si vendrás conmigo .. digo con nosotros, Te ayudare..mos a ser mas fuerte , y veremos si eres capas de pagar tu gran deuda que tienes conmigo- dijo Sting mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado pues estaba enojado

Lucy sabia que era verdad, tenia una gran deuda con el tonto de Eucliffe pero quería hacerse fuerte y no le quedaba de otra pues por la culpa de Flare negó la ayuda que le dieron sus amigos ,ademas quería poder pagar rápidamente la deuda que tenia para poder irse por su propio camino

Esta bien! - dijo la rubia mientras hacia un puchero y cruzaba sus brazos- pero que quede claro solo iré para hacerme mas fuerte y poder pagar tu tonta deuda lo mas rápido posible!

-Creo que esto sera muy divertido-dijo Eucliffe con una sonrisa de lado

-Cállate! Maldito Rubio!- dijo Lucy enojada por su nueva decisión

-Cállate Tu! ademas tu también eres rubia Tonta!-le grito Sting

-Cállense ustedes dos!- dijo un anciano desde su ventana- déjennos dormir!

-Lo sentimos!-dijo Lucy apenada

-Tsk! -Sting se cayo

Y así ambos magos se fueron juntos hacia el lugar donde se hospedaban sus otros ¿para que querría Sting a un mago de otro gremio en su equipo?  
Según el, le divertía molestar a Lucy y aprovecharía la situación en que se encontraba Lucy para poder seguir molestándola y divertirse mas , pero ademas le molestaba la aparición de Flare que no tiene buenas intenciones con Lucy, pero en parte le estaba agradecido de haberle puesto en su  
camino a la rubia, aunque Flare no contaba con eso ya que solo quería matarla.

~•~

Al día Siguiente...

-Arrrr! Estoy aburrido - dijo recostándose en la mesa - Oye Happy! Vayamos a hacer una misión

-Aye! Sir! -dijo Happy aceptado la propuesta de su amigo

-Bien entonces tomemos esta y vamos !-Dijo Natsu tomando una misión de la barra saliendo corriendo.

-Espera Natsu ¿adonde vas? - dijo persiguiendo a su amigo que salia del gremio

-¿Que? Pues voy a la casa de Lucy para decirle que iremos a una misión juntos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Natsu...-hablo el exceed- ¿acaso no recuerdas?

-¿Recordar que? -dijo Natsu algo confundido

-Lucy no esta ,se fue - le dijo Happy

-Ah? . . . Es verdad! , lo había olvidado - dijo Natsu mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- va a ser muy aburrido mientras ella no este

-Si .. hasta ya la extraño - dijo el exceed algo triste

-Con razón el gremio estaba mas callado de lo normal- hablo el pelirosa mientra ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miraba el cielo

-Es verdad, Lucy siempre era el punto de burla de los demás -Dijo Happy queriendo reír mientras recordaba las cosas que decían en el gremio sobre ella, no eran malas cosas ,solo que se burlaban de las caras que ponía, de sus acciones, de casi de todo .

-Ojala regrese pronto... - dijo Natsu mientras bajaba sus brazos al igual que su mirada-Sino tendre que ir a buscarla!-dijo lo ultimo mas animado

-Yo también espero lo mismo- dijo Happy un poco menos triste

-Bueno vamos a la misión ! Ya la tomamos y no podemos hacer nada- Hablo el DS del fuego

-Aye! -dijo el exceed mas entusiasmado

-Ademas tenemos que pagar la renta de la casa de Lucy- volvió a decir Natsu

-Aye!Vamos!- dijo Happy

-Chicos! esperen por favor- dijo alguien mientras los trataba de alcanzar

-Eh?- dijo Natsu mientras se detenían ambos magos

Aun algo cansada por correr logro alcanzarlos.

-Mira-nee me dijo que los acompañara, ademas yo también quería venir ¿Puedo?- Dijo Lissana aun cansada mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas

-Lissana. .. esta bien, ven con nosotros-le dio una sonrisa mientras corrían los tres juntos

-Sera como en los viejos tiempos - dijo la albina mientras corría al lado de sus amigos- Tu, Yo y Happy!

-Aye,Sir!-dijo el exceed azul mientras volaba

Natsu no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado

-Natsu...- pronuncio la albina mientras corrían juntos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿eh? Claro que si , esta misión sera como en los viejos tiempos!- sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡Aye!- dijeron Happy y Lissana al unisono

Pero aun así Natsu no podía evitar sentirse triste, el y Happy sabían que Lissana no podría ocupar el lugar de Lucy , pero no podían hacer nada mas que esperar.  
Aunque la extrañaban, sobre todo Natsu , como le hubiera gustado ayudar a Lucy a hacerse mas fuerte, a estar con ella mientras entrenaban y reían juntos, claro y Happy mas, como en los viejos se quedo viendo la cara de su amigo que cambio a una mas pensativa y triste después de lo ultimo que dijo , empezaba sospechar muchas cosas.

_*Regresa pronto Porfavor, te extraño, Luce_, pensó Natsu.


End file.
